Spider-man Loops
by MonkyingAbout
Summary: What this a Multi-verse wide event is changing space-time continuum? The main focus of this changes focus on Spider-man because the Web of Life is running damage control. Let see how much damage and chaos someone with Parker luck and multi-verse event combine together would make.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not the Owner of Spider-Man franchise.

* * *

 _Today is not my day, is it?_

Spiderman is currently fighting the Sinister Six in downtown area.

Unlike the many times he had to fight them in the past, the Six is steadily turning the tide of battle to their favor.

 _I shouldn't have left my bed this morning._

The spider-theme hero dodges a swing from Rhino's fist, while in mid-air he makes a web line to swing out of the way from a bolt of lightning from Electro.

"I swear, this day couldn't get any worse," Spidey says out loud, then makes a face palm realizing what he just said. True to form, something worse is happening...

* * *

 ***Multi-verse Event***

Something that has happened from many multi-verses always had broken the delicate balance of power.

The Web of Life: the force that affect all of those that wear the spider totem.

The Web of Life in its attempts to repair the damage trying all common repair protocols. The protocols fix was ineffective to the spreading damage. The Web began venturing into untested method to fix the problem. This may cause complete collapse of space-time continuum in some universe, and many other unknown side effects.

 ***Multi-verse Event End***

* * *

While Spidey is still fighting the Six in a stand still, he feels his chest beginning to burn.

 _Don't tell me I have health problem?! I thought being bit by a radioactive spider would only give you superpower. Better take care of this fight before it begins affecting my combat ability._

With his mind, he now is focusing solely on smashing the Six into the ground and finish the fight quickly.

The Six understand immediately that something is wrong with the current picture. The first, is that Spiderman has stopped making jokes (that is not troubling, but it would cause some concern to these villains that have fought him for so long). The second is that they can feel that the Spider is getting violent and not pulling his punches.

When the Spider punches Rhino, bones rattle. Him getting stronger than usual... something else must be going on here.

"SPIDERMAN, WE COME TO PLAY!"

 _Oh boy_ , the Sinister Six think. They know that voice anywhere. Venom is here.

"What are you doing here, Brock?" Spiderman asks.

"We're here to PLAY!" The symbio says, and then shoots a web line at Spider to pull the hero.

After a huge battle, the Six and Venom have captured Spiderman; covering him in Venom webbing.

"Finally, we will now see the face of Spiderman!" Dr. Oct declares.

* * *

 ***Multi-verse Event***

"Uh oh," The Web of Life says. "May have added a little too much cosmic power… I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

 ***Multi-verse Event End***

* * *

Before his face could be revealed, blood red light explodes from Spider-Man mask lens. Then Venom screams. " _ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_!"

Spiderman's body envelopes in blinding red aura, hiding his transformation.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

When the light dies, the seven villains see where once was a defeat and bound hero now stood a red armored giant. The giant towered over even Venom alien enhance physic. The armor screams brutal and dangerous, spider totem littering the armor surfaces. The helmet is styled after a spider head, with six eyeholes; talons covered the mouthpart.

"What is this place?" The red armor giant asks.

"We don't know what you did, but Spiderman, die today!" Venom says, and lunges at the armor giant.

The giant hand was aiming at the lunging Venom, as a blood-red chain shoots out from the extending hand and chained itself to Venom. "My, oh my! What aggression coming from one from the beyond. Hm… How curious, your kind should have been exterminated from existence long ago."

As Venom screams in pain, the figure word still heard by the symbio. "Know that I do this, not in spite but in kindness."

Even as Venom screams, his alien enhance lung out his thought is like every else who is watching this. "Kindness? What kindness?"

"My kindness is to the entire human race. I had seen your deeds through the eyes, my host, I seen many others with crime like you. Rest assured, when I have completed my purge, this world will be a true Utopia. Mutant, human, super-human will finally live in peace or be exterminated. I've seen it; the path to true Utopia."

With that, the chained Venom burn to ash. His scream of pain echoes to the sky.

While all of this happening, Peter, now a ghost, in his own body watches helplessly, unable to do anything.

"Why do you still harbor kindness, that thing?" A voice said from behind Peter, making him turn around to face the one that had taken over his body.

" _Why_? It is because it is not right to kill him. I had made a promise. No one dies on my watch, even a villain," Peter says, readying himself for battle.

"Promises are made to be broken, young one. You will learn this in time," the speaker replies, while he faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

* * *

Waking up with a startled breath, Spiderman finds himself returned to being tied-up by Venom webbing.

"Man, Brock, you don't know how glad I'm here to see you alive and not burned to ash."

The seven villains look at him, with their eyebrows raised.

"You think we may have hit him a little too hard?" Mysterio whispers to the other villains.

"You guys wouldn't believe the dream I just had. It starts when a purple portal appears behind me," Spiderman said, as a purple portal forms behind the bound hero.

The villains begin to feel a sense of dread coming from Spiderman's words.

"Then someone wearing red samurai armor walks out of the portal, with six arms wielding six katana."

Indeed, a red armor samurai with six arms did walk out of the portal. Even while wearing samurai armor, the villains could tell that the one wearing the armor is female.

Spiderman seems to have forgotten to mention the armor figure is a shapely Amazon woman, taller than a fully transformed Hulk. The armor she is wearing clearly follows the spider theme.

"You guys are going to really like the next bit."

The armor woman standing behind Spiderman has taken a combat stand the moment she looks at the villains.

"Oh god, stop talking!" the villains all scream mentally at the spider theme hero.

"The katana was on fire." Fire blazes from the swords hilt. "Not like normal fire but plasma fire." The fire turns blue and sparks of lightning begin going off from the blades.

"Lucky for us that was just a dream, huh, guys, because there's no way you guys could take on someone as heavily armed like that."

That day, the villains curse Spiderman's name for all eternity.

* * *

One Overwhelmingly One-Sided Fight Later...

Around them, the villains' lie on the ground, their bodies having a variety of sword cuts and burn marks.

Venom was the worse off, with the Symbio weakness to heat. Brock is currently naked with what seems to be first-degrees burn.

The symbio were burned away after getting slashed by a plasma katana. As it turns out, symbio burned under plasma is better than gasoline on fire.

The spider-theme hero wonders why the death of the symbio did not have a large impact on him than normal. His thought was interrupted when the red samurai approaches him.

"Thank you for the help, err… what should I call you?" Spiderman, now freed, turns to thank the red samurai.

"You may call me by my title, the Spider-Priestess," the armor woman said.

"Okay, Spider-Priestess it is. My name is Spiderman, thanks for the rescue by the way. Is there any way I can help you get back to where you're from?"

"Yes, you can Spiderman."

A few moments of silence follows with Spiderman, waiting for the Spider-Priestess to continue. When she realizes Spiderman is waiting for her to tell him what he should do, she adds, "Forgive me for thinking you would know the holy custom of our kind. I require you to have sex with me."

"That was rather blunt."

"It was indeed, I find being straight to the point works best in situations like this."

"Err… I don't think that's a good idea. How about I take you on a date first?"

The Amazon slowly moves toward him while he talks. With a strike to his neck, Spiderman's body falls like a doll with strings cut. That regrettably happens, and right in front of a TV crews trying to get a comment from the new superhero. Unfortunately for Spidey, their camera operator had already recorded what just happened.

Picking up the powerless hero, Spider-Priestess swung him over her shoulder. "Do not worry champion. I am sure you will perform to best of your ability. After all, it is one our kind's best trait."

The news crews watches as the armor hero web-swings away with Spider-Man on her shoulder.

* * *

A very tired and battled Spiderman waves his hand at the Spider-Priestess, as she opens a purple portal to her home.

"Goodbye, champion. I will always treasure our time together."

"Yeah, me too," Spiderman answers.

As the portal closes behind her, Spider-Priestess never sees Spiderman reality unravel behind her...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

* * *

Now, what should I use to destroy Oscorp this time? Spiderman thought, while web-swinging across New York street.

No explosives...well, blowing up Oscorp was fun. I should look for some other way to destroy it. Oh yeah, I know just the person.

* * *

Few Days Later...

Peter Parker dressed in a black form fitting Armani suit without his spider mask on. He is currently sitting in a family diner, enjoying his ice cream sundae.

When he finished his ice cream, Spiderman raises his head to look at the person sitting on the other side of the table.

This person is a Caucasian girl, black hair and wearing a spandex body suit. This person is a member of the X-men, X-23.

"Who're you?"

"Who I am is not important right now, Miss Kinney. What's important is: Do you recognize this person?" Peter says, while putting a picture on the table.

The person in the picture is someone Laura will recognize anywhere. That person is the woman that birthed her, Sarah Kinney.

"Where is she?" Laura asks calmly. But anyone could tell her calm is a mask to hide her rage.

"She is currently being held hostage in a facility run by Hydra." Peter places another picture on the table. On the picture is a large skyscraper building, at the top of the building is huge letters showing the company name, Oscorp.

"I found this picture in one of my… trips to Oscorp mainframe. The Oscorp is one of the many front companies for Hydra in America. The Oscorp specialize in cloning and memory transfer from dead body. You don't need me to tell you how bad it would be if villain like Redskull can come back from the dead."

"Is there any problem if I bring backup? I could do this alone, but the risk for her would be too much."

"Of course, you can. Please remember to keep my involvement a secret. After all it wouldn't be good for my heath if Hydra found out they have a crack in their information network."

* * *

Few Days Later...

Peter has returned to the diner and watching the TV; waiting for the news on what had X-23 and maybe friends had done to the Oscorp building.

The news broadcast is currently showing the aftermath of X-23 assault on Oscorp. The entire building was destroyed, list of name sliding on the left of the screen on what Spiderman thought is the deceases and still missing.

Well, didn't think she would go that far, Peter thought. Turning around, he treated with the sight of X-23 walking toward him, her claw extended from her clench fist.

"You lied to me!" The mutant girl lunges at the Peter.

"I didn't lie to you."

"My mother wasn't there!"

"I was telling the truth about Hydra facility, the researches and your mother. Just look behind you."

"… Laura?"

"M-Mother?"

Letting the two have their moment and wanting to avoid Laura's wrath, Spiderman slips away out of the dinner into the busy streets of New York.

Hmm… What should I do next? he thought.

* * *

Few Days Later

Ding Dong. The doorbell of Spiderman's apartment rang.

"Now, who could that be?" Spiderman wonders. He is not expecting anyone today.

On the otherside of the door is Laura Kinney.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm Wolverine clone."

"Oh right, superhuman senses. So, what can I do for you now that you have found me?"

The female mutant only revealed a reserved smirk.

Spiderman swore that the event of that night would never be mentioned for all of eternity.


End file.
